


Conbini Labu-Labu♡

by iffy_kanoknit



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Eggsy is conbini boy ;P, F/M, M/M, alternate universe - convenient store
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit
Summary: รักของพี่เกิดที่เซเว่น อีเลฟเว่น♪





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ช็อตฟิคสั้นๆ ว่าด้วยความรักที่เกิดในเซเว่นอีเลฟเว่นค่ะ 555+
> 
> ก็รู้นะว่าที่อังกฤษเขาไม่ได้มีแต่เซเว่นแบบบ้านเรา ก็ขอเรียกรวมว่าคอนบินิไปแล้วกัน

ประตูอัตโนมัติของร้านสะดวกซื้อเปิดออก 

แฮร์รี่เดินตรงดิ่งไปที่ตู้เครื่องดื่มแช่เย็นที่อยู่ด้านในสุดของตัวร้าน

เขายกนาฬิกาข้อมือเพื่อดูเวลา 

2:35PM 

ยังเหลือเวลาอีก25นาที ก่อนที่ลูกค้าคนต่อไปจะมา

เขาเปิดประตูตู้แช่เย็น

ไอเย็นจากภายในตู้พวยพุ่งออกมาปะทะเสื้อสูท

เขามองเครื่องดื่มไซเดอร์มากมายที่อยู่บนชั้นวางพอดีกับระดับสายตา ไล่ลงไปจนถึงชั้นวางด้านล่าง

เขาหยุดสายตาอยู่ที่กระป๋องเบียร์หลากหลายยี่ห้อวางเรียงอัดแน่นที่ชั้นด้านล่าง

เขาก้มหยิบยี่ห้อที่อยู่ด้านขวาสุดของชั้นวางขึ้นมา2กระป๋อง

ว่าจะเอาไปเผื่อเพื่อนร่วมงานหัวล้านของเขา 

แต่เขาก็เปลี่ยนใจ 

ทำไมจะต้องซื้อไปเผื่อเพื่อนทรยศตัวแสบด้วย!!

เขาปล่อยอีกกระป๋องนึงไว้ที่เดิม และหยิบแค่กระป๋องที่อยู่ริมขวาสุดออกมา 

โดยไม่ทันระวังตัว หลังมือของแฮร์รี่เหมือนจะครูดกับขอบตู้เย็น 

"บ้าชิบ!"

แฮร์รี่รีบดึงมือขึ้นมาดู 

เลือดสีแดงค่อยๆปริ่มออกมาจากข้อนิ้วชี้ขวา โดยที่ยังกำกระป๋องเบียร์เย็นเฉียบไว้

เขาถอนหายใจ และสงสัยว่าโดนตู้เย็นบาดได้อย่างไร

พระเจ้าอาจลงโทษที่เขาไม่ยอมหยิบเบียร์มาเผื่อเพื่อนอีกคน

ประตูตู้เย็นปิดลง

เลือดสีแดงยังคงปริ่มออกมาจากรอยบาดขนาดประมาณ1เซ็น 

เขาถอนหายใจอีกครั้ง 

เดี๋ยวจ่ายตังค์เสร็จแล้วค่อยไปล้างออกก็ได้

แฮร์รี่เดินดูพวกขนมปังและชีสเพิ่ม สำหรับอาหารเช้าวันพรุ่งนี้ ก่อนจะเดินไปที่เคาวเตอร์จ่ายเงินด้านซ้ายสุด ที่เสร็จจากการคิดเงินลูกค้าคนก่อนหน้าพอดี

"สวัสดีครับ" เสียงของพนักงานคิดเงินทักทายเขา ขณะที่หยิบแพ็คชีสแผ่นที่แฮร์รี่วางลงบนเคาวเตอร์เพื่อยิงบาร์โค้ดคิดเงิน

"ผมขอ...กระดาษทิชชู่หน่อยได้มั้ยครับ? ผมขอเช็ดเลือดก่อนที่มันจะหยดลงบนเคาวเตอร์เสียก่อน"

พนักงานคิดเงินพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเบื่อๆ โดยไม่เงยหน้าขึ้นมามองลูกค้า "คุณครับ...ทิชชู่ อยู่ที่ชั้นวางล็อคที่สามติดกับสบู่อาบน้ำ แต่ถ้าคุณจะเอาไปเช็ดเลือด...อะไรนะ...! เลือด!!!" 

พนักงานคิดเงินสบถออกมาเสียงค่อนข้างดัง ขณะที่เขาก้มลงมองเห็นนิ้วชี้ของลูกค้าวัยกลางคนที่มีเลือดสีแดงข้นอาบอยู่ที่ข้อนิ้ว และทำท่าจะไหลหยดในอีกไม่กี่วินาทีนี้

"นี่มันเลือดนี่!!!" 

...ก็บอกแล้วว่าเลือด...

พนักงานคิดเงินวางเครื่องยิงบาร์โค้ดลงกับเคาวเตอร์ ก่อนที่เขาจะเอื้อมมือไปดึงกระดาษทิชชู่2แผ่นจากกล่องที่อยู่ด้านหลังติดกับเครื่องไมโครเวฟแล้วรีบกดซับที่นิ้วของลูกค้า

"ไม่เป็นไร...เดี๋ยวผมค่อยไปล้างที่ห้องน้ำอีกทีก็ได้"

"ไม่ได้!!" 

น้ำเสียงดุๆ ดังมาจากพนักงานหนุ่ม เมื่อแฮร์รี่เงยหน้าขึ้นมองอีกฝ่าย เขาเห็นเด็กหนุ่มผมสีบลอนด์น้ำตาลคาราเมล คิ้วที่กำลังขมวดมุ่น ดวงตาสีหม่นเทาเขียวที่เต็มไปด้วยแววตื่นตระหนก จับจ้องไปที่กระดาษทิชชู่ที่ค่อยๆ เปลี่ยนสีเป็นสีแดงตุ่น

พระเจ้า...

เขาคิดว่าเขาไม่เคยเห็นพนักงานเซเว่นคนไหนที่หน้าตาดีเท่านี้มาก่อน

ถ้าเขาแกล้งยกมือซ้ายขึ้นมากุมมืออีกฝ่ายตอนนี้ เด็กคนนี้จะรู้มั้ยว่าเขาตั้งใจทำ

"โอเค...เพื่อน..." เด็กหนุ่มเอ่ยขึ้น "รีบไปทำแผลเดี๋ยวนี้เลย" เขาปล่อยมือที่กดบาดแผลของอีกฝ่ายออก หยิบป้ายเหล็กที่เขียนว่า กรุณาใช้เคาวเตอร์ถัดไปขึ้นมาวางลวกๆ แล้วรีบเดินออกมาจากตัวเคาวเตอร์อย่างรวดเร็ว 

แฮร์รี่จ้องมองทุกการเคลื่อนไหวของพนักงานหนุ่ม ตั้งแต่อยู่ด้านหลังเคาวเตอร์จนตอนนี้มายืนอยู่ตรงหน้าของเขา

หือ? ตรงหน้าเลยเหรอ?

"เฮ้! คุณโอเคมั้ย? ตามผมไปหลังร้านเลย" พนักงานหนุ่มเรียกแฮร์รี่ ก่อนจะเดินนำอีกฝ่ายไปที่ประตูด้านในสุดของร้าน หนุ่มในชุดสูทเดินตามพนักงานเข้าไปในประตู 'staff only' ภายในเป็นห้องโล่งๆ มีชุดโต๊ะอาหารขนาด4-6คนนั่งอยู่กลางห้อง ที่ผนังด้านนึงคือล็อคเกอร์สีเทาเก่าๆ สำหรับเก็บของของพนักงาน อีกด้านนึงคืออ่างล้างจานและมุมเก็บอุปกรณ์ทำความสะอาด 

ร็อกซี่เด็กสาวผมยาวรวบหางม้าเรียบร้อยนั่งอยู่ตรงโต๊ะอาหาร เธอเงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากมือถือในมือ แฮร์รี่สังเกตเห็นสีหน้าประหลาดใจบนใบหน้าของหล่อนทันทีที่เห็นว่าพนักงานในร้านเดินนำบุคคลแปลกปลอมในชุดสูทเข้ามา

"คุณนั่งนี่ก่อน" พนักงานหนุ่มบอกลูกค้าในชุดสูทให้นั่งที่เก้าอี้ตัวที่ว่างฝั่งตรงข้ามกับที่พนักงานสาวนั่งอยู่ ก่อนที่เจ้าตัวจะเดินไปที่มุมห้องอีกมุมเพื่อหาของอะไรบางอย่าง

"เกิดอะไรขึ้น!?" พนักงานสาวร้องถาม และในทันทีหล่อนก็สังเกตเห็นว่าที่มือของชายแปลกหน้ามีกระดาษทิชชู่ที่เหมือนจะเปื้อนเลือดหุ้มนิ้วไว้อยู่ "โอ้พระเจ้า เกิดอะไรขึ้น! คุณโดนอะไรมา?" 

"ไม่แน่ใจ แต่คิดว่าตู้แช่เครื่องดื่มในร้านของคุณจะบาดมือผม"

"ตู้แช่เครื่องดื่มบาดมือ!?" พนักงานสาวทวนคำ เธอวางมือถือลง เอื้อมมือออกไปคลี่กระดาษทิชชู่ที่ห่อนิ้วชี้ของลูกค้าใส่สูทออก เพื่อดูรอยแผลที่นิ้วของอีกฝ่าย 

"บ้าไปแล้ว! ทำไมแผลใหญ่แบบนี้! คุณมั่นใจนะว่าโดนตู้แช่บาดจริงๆ!"

"ผมค่อนข้างมั่นใจ..." แฮร์รี่พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงราบเรียบ แต่ก็แอบหวั่นๆใจ ในขณะเดียวกันกับที่พนักงานหนุ่มวางกล่องปฐมพยาบาลลงที่โต๊ะ เขาฉีกสำลีออกมา1ก้อน แล้วเทแอลกอฮอล์ลงไปให้สำลีชุ่ม 

"ส่งมือคุณมา" 

เด็กหนุ่มพูดเชิงสั่ง แต่แฮร์รี่ก็ยื่นมือออกไปอย่างไม่ลังเล เด็กหนุ่มประคับประคองมือของอีกฝ่ายให้อยู่ในมุมที่เขาถนัด ก่อนจะกดสำลีชุ่มแอลกอฮอล์ลงบนแผลของเขาอย่างเบามือ

ความรู้สึกเจ็บจี๊ดๆ วิ่งตรงดิ่งเข้าสู่สมองของชายในชุดสูททันทีที่บาดแผลสัมผัสกับแอลกอฮอล์เย็นๆ แต่เขาก็รู้สึกได้เลยว่าพนักงานหนุ่มคนนี้ มือเบามากกกกก

"เธอปฐมพยาบาลเก่งนะ" แฮร์รี่ทัก พอดีกับที่เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมาก็เห็นว่าเด็กหนุ่มไม่ได้นั่งที่เก้าอี้ แต่เขายืนอยู่ข้างๆเก้าอี้ที่แฮร์รี่นั่ง โน้มตัวลงมาเพื่อเช็ดแผลที่นิ้วของคนเจ็บ 

พนักงานหนุ่มอมยิ้ม สายตายังจดจ่ออยู่กับการเช็ดแผลที่นิ้วของคนที่อายุมากกว่า "น้องสาวของผมก็ชอบสร้างแผลเล็กๆ น้อยๆ แล้วก็มาอ้อนให้ผมทำแผลให้บ่อยๆ"

เหมือนเขาจะรู้ว่าถูกจ้องอยู่ เด็กหนุ่มเงยหน้าขึ้นมา สายตาของคนทั้งคู่ประสานกัน เด็กหนุ่มกระพริบตาปริบๆ 

ให้ตายสิ...

ถ้าดวงตาสีช็อกโกแลตหลังกรอบแว่นดำคู่นี้จะทำให้สมองของเขาออฟไลน์ได้เร็วเป็นมิลลิวินาทีขนาดนี้...

"เอิ่ม...ชั้นว่าเชื้อโรคตายหมดแล้วแหละ" 

เสียงเรียกจากพนักงานสาวที่นั่งอยู่ห่างออกไปไม่ถึงหนึ่งเมตรดังขึ้น

ถ้าเธอไม่เรียก คนเขียนเองยังเกือบจะลืมไปแล้วว่ามีเธอนั่งอยู่ตรงนั้น 555+

"เออะ..." 

ทั้งคู่หันไปจ้องพนักงานสาว แฮร์รี่ชักมือของตัวเองมาแปะที่ขอบโต๊ะ ส่วนพนักงานหนุ่มเองก็รีบยกสำลีชุบแอลกอฮอล์ที่ตอนนี้มีรอยคราบเลือดสีแดงเข้มออก

ทั้งสองคนกระแอมออกมาพร้อมกัน โดยไม่ได้มองหน้ากัน

ทั้งคู่คงไม่เห็นว่าร็อกซี่ที่นั่งอยู่กรอกตาใส่พวกเขาซ้ำไปซ้ำมา

"ใช่...โอเค" พนักงานหนุ่มโยนสำลีที่ใช้แล้วทิ้งลงถังขยะที่อยู่ห่างจากโต๊ะไม่ไกล เสร็จแล้วเขาก็หยิบปลาสเตอร์ในกล่องปฐมพยาบาลออกมา "ผมจะเอาปลาสเตอร์ปิดให้นะ"

"ขอบคุณมาก...จริงๆ เธอไม่จำเป็นต้องทำก็ได้" แฮร์รี่กล่าวขอบคุณ แต่ตาของเขายังคงจ้องใบหน้าโดยเฉพาะที่กรามและรูปคางของอีกฝ่าย

"ไม่เป็นไรครับ พวกเราต้องขอโทษคุณมากกว่าที่ทำให้เกิดอุบัติเหตุในร้าน ใช่มั้ย ร็อกซ์?" พนักงานหนุ่มพูดพร้อมกับขยิบตาให้เพื่อนร่วมงาน ในขณะเดียวกันเขาก็แกะซองปลาสเตอร์ออกและบรรจงพันที่นิ้วของแฮร์รี่

"เอิ่ม...ใช่ค่ะ พวกเราไม่คาดคิดว่าจะเกิดเหตุการณ์แบบนี้ ถ้าคุณสะดวก ชั้นอยากให้คุณพาไปดู "ที่เกิดเหตุ" หน่อยได้มั้ย?"

\------

หลังจากที่แฮร์รี่เดินออกจากหลังร้านไปกับพนักงานสาวเพื่อชี้จุดเกิดเหตุที่ทำให้นิ้วของเขาได้แผลมา ร็อกซี่ยืนยันที่จะไม่คิดค่าสินค้าที่แฮร์รี่ซื้อในครั้งนี้เพื่อเป็นการขอโทษ ก่อนที่ผู้ชายในชุดสูทจะมองนาฬิกาแล้วรีบขอตัวกลับไปทำงานต่อ

"เอ็กซี่! นายบอกชั้นมาเดี๋ยวนี้ว่านายไปทำอะไรมา" เสียงร็อกซี่ดังขึ้นทันทีที่เธอผลักประตูกลับเข้ามาในห้องพักพนักงาน

"ทำอะไร?"

"ทำไมผู้ชายที่นายมองตาละห้อยทุกครั้งที่เขาเข้ามาซื้อของถึงโชคร้ายโดนตู้เย็นนั่นบาดนิ้ว แล้วทำไมถึงเป็นนายที่มาทำแผลให้เขา?!"

เอ็กซี่ตาโต หน้าแดงขึ้นมาทันที เขาอ้าปาก ปิดปาก อ้าปากอีกรอบ แล้วก็เม้มปากแน่น 

"...ไปไหนก็ไปเลยร็อกซ์!" เขาพูดไล่เพื่อนตัวเอง แต่กลายเป็นว่าขาของเขาพาตัวเองเดินหนีออกจากห้องนั้นไปเสียเอง

อีกสองสามวินาทีต่อมา 

เอ็กซี่โผล่หน้ากลับเข้ามาอีกครั้ง 

"เธอรู้ได้ไงว่าชั้นมองเขาตาละห้อยทุกครั้งที่เขาเข้ามา?"

\--------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ไม่มีซัมมาร่งซัมมารี่อะไรทั้งนั้นค่ะ 
> 
> ตามไปดูความน่ารักของลุงและน้องไข่ในคอนบินิต่อนะคะ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เรื่องนี้จะไม่ได้จบง่ายๆแล้วค่ะ 
> 
> พล็อตมันมาเรื่อยๆ เลย แง้ววววว

วันนี้วันเสาร์ 

จำนวนลูกค้าที่เข้ามาซื้อของในร้านสะดวกซื้อใต้ตึกเรนทอลออฟฟิศแบบนี้ น้อยลงอย่างเลี่ยงไม่ได้

ขนาดตอนนี้คือเวลาเที่ยง ที่ถ้าเป็นวันปกติแล้วภายในร้านจะต้องวุ่นวาย และเสียงดังจนกระทั่งไม่ได้ยินเสียงอ็อดประตูอัตโนมัติ 

เอ็กซี่ประจำอยู่ที่เคาวเตอร์คิดเงินกับร็อกซี่และจามาล 

เอ็กซี่กำลังนับสต็อคช็อกโกแลตบาร์ล็อตใหม่ เพื่อคีย์ข้อมูลลงในเครื่องคิดเงิน

 

"คืนนี้ไปดื่มกันมั้ยเอ็กซี่?" ร็อกซี่ที่ยืนประจำอยู่ที่เคาวเตอร์ถัดไปส่งเสียงมา

เอ็กซี่หันไปมองหน้าเพื่อน "เสียใจนะที่รัก วันนี้แม่ชั้นออกไปข้างนอก ชั้นต้องดูแลเดซี่....แม่ง...ชั้นลืมเลยว่านับไปถึงเท่าไหร่แล้ว"

เอ็กซี่เริ่มนับจำนวนของใหม่อีกรอบนึง 15...16...17...18.....20 ครบพอดี

 

"โอเค เมื่อไหร่ก็ได้ที่เธอพร้อมจะเล่าเรื่องคุณลูกค้าในชุดสูทเมื่อวาน ชั้นพร้อมเสมอ..."

เอ็กซี่เงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากกล่องขนม เขากรอกตาใส่ร็อกซี่ไปหนึ่งรอบเต็ม

"ชั้นไม่มีอะไรจะพูด...ก็บอกแล้วไงว่ามันบังเอิญ" เอ็กซี่แกะกล่องลังขนมกล่องใหม่ เพื่อเช็คของต่อ 

เขาไม่เห็นว่าร็อกซี่เลิกคิ้วสูง และแอบอมยิ้ม

"ก็ได้...บังเอิญก็บังเอิญ" 

 

เธอปิดบทสนทนาแต่เพียงเท่านี้ เป็นเวลาเดียวกับที่เสียงอ็อดของประตูดังขึ้นเป็นสัญญาณว่าลูกค้าเข้ามาในร้าน 

ร็อกซี่และจามาลส่งเสียงทักทายลูกค้าที่เข้ามาในร้านด้วยความเคยชิน ส่วนเอ็กซี่พ่นคำทักทายลอยๆ ออกมา แต่ก็ยังคงใช้สมาธิไปกับการนับช็อกโกแลตใต้เคาวเตอร์คิดเงิน

"เอ็กซี่..." เสียงเกือบกระซิบของร็อกซี่เรียกชื่อเพื่อนที่ยังก้มนับของอยู่

"ไม่ ร็อกซ์...ชั้นยังนับไม่เสร็จ" 

ยังไม่ครบนาที ร็อกซี่ก็กระซิบเรียกชื่อเพื่อนอีกครั้ง "... เอ็กซี่!"

 

...อะไรกันนักกันหนาเนี่ย...ขอนับให้ครบก่อนไม่ได้รึไง!!!

 

52...54...56...58...60 ครบ!

 

เด็กหนุ่มลุกขึ้นยืน พร้อมส่งสายตาดุๆ ไปให้เพื่อน "ขอชั้นนับให้เสร็จก่อนไม่ได้รึไง..."

เอ็กซี่มองหน้าเพื่อนที่ไม่ได้หันมองทางเขา 

เอ็กซี่มองตามเพื่อนของเขาไปที่อีกฝั่งของเคาวเตอร์คิดเงิน เมื่อเขาหันไปเห็นก็ต้องร้อง... "โอ้ว..."

 

"สวัสดี..."

เสียงทุ้มที่เริ่มจะคุ้นหูสะท้อนไปมาในสมองของพนักงานหนุ่ม

แฮร์รี่ยืนนิ่งอยู่ที่เคาวเตอร์คิดเงินจุดที่เอ็กซี่ยืนอยู่ 

 

เด็กหนุ่มมองหน้าเขานิ่ง ริมฝีปากล่างเผยอออกเล็กน้อย 

ทุกๆ ครั้งที่เอ็กซี่เห็นชายคนนี้ เขาจะสวมชุดสูทเข้ารูป เนคไทลายขวาง และแว่นกรอบดำ

แต่วันนี้กลายเป็นเสื้อเชิ้ตขาวปลดกระดุมคอสองเม็ด ถูกทับด้วยคาร์ดิแกนสีเบจ กับกางเกงสแลคสีดำเทา

และไม่มีแว่น

 

พระเจ้าช่วยกล้วยทอด

 

ผู้ชายคนนี้เป็นคลาร์คเค้นท์หรือไง...ทำไมถึงดูดีขนาดนี้....

 

"ช่วยคิดเงิน...ให้ด้วยได้มั้ย" แฮร์รี่พูด พร้อมกับวางกระป๋องกาแฟดำลงบนเคาวเตอร์ เสียงกระป๋องกาแฟกระทบกับเคาวเตอร์แกรนิต ช่วยเรียกให้เอ็กซี่ตื่นจากภวังค์

"ครับ...ครับ...ได้เลย" เอ็กซี่รีบหยิบกระป๋องกาแฟมายิงบาร์โค้ด "นิ้วคุณ...โอเครึยัง"

แฮร์รี่ก้มลงมองที่นิ้วชี้ขวาของเขาที่ยังคงมีปลาสเตอร์แปะรอบอยู่ เขายิ้มบางๆ ก่อนจะตอบว่า "ชั้นคิดว่าเลือดคงหยุดแล้ว ขอบคุณสำหรับการปฐมพยาบาลที่แสนยอดเยี่ยม"

 

คำพูดของชายหนุ่มทำเอาเอ็กซี่หูร้อนขึ้นมาทันที 

 

ใจเย็นหน่อย...เอ็กซี่

 

แฮร์รี่ยื่นเงินให้เขา เอ็กซี่นับแล้วทอนเศษเหรียญคืนให้เป็นเงินทอน ลูกค้าในเสื้อคาร์ดิแกนขอบคุณเบาๆ ก่อนจะหมุนตัวเดินจากเคาวเตอร์ไป

ไม่ถึง 2 ก้าว เขาก็ถูกเรียกไว้อีกครั้ง

"คุณชอบพริงเกิลมั้ย ตอนนี้มีโปรโมชั่นซื้อ 2 แถม 1..." 

ร็อกซี่หันขวับไปมองเอ็กซี่จนหางม้าของเธอสะบัดมาตีแก้มของเธอ

เอ็กซี่ยังแอบตกใจกับสิ่งที่ตัวเองพูดออกไป เขาแอบได้ยินร็อกซี่สบถเบาๆ "...ทึ่มซะ..."

 

แต่นั่นก็ทำให้ลูกค้าคนโปรดของเขาหันกลับมา

"...เธอชอบรสไหน?" 

เอ็กซี่กระพริบตาอยู่หลายครั้งกว่าสมองจะประมวลผลออกมา "ผมชอบพิซซ่ากับซาวครีมหัวหอม"

แฮร์รี่พยักหน้ารับ เขาเอ่ยถามต่อ "มันวางอยู่ตรงไหน?"

"ข้างหลังล็อคนั้น ชั้นวางแรกสุด" 

เขาเดินตรงไปตามจุดที่พนักงานหนุ่มชี้บอกเขา เอ็กซี่กับร็อกซี่จ้องหน้ากันแบบงงๆ

ไม่นานเขาก็เดินกลับมาพร้อมพริงเกิล 3 กระบอก และวางมันลงที่เคาวเตอร์จ่ายเงินตรงหน้าเอ็กซี่ 

สีเขียวรสซาวครีมหัวหอม สีฟ้าซอลท์แอนด์ไวเนก้า และสีเหลืองชีสซี่ชีส

เอ็กซี่ยิงบาร์โค้ดของแต่ละชิ้นเพื่อคิดเงิน

"ไม่มีรสพิซซ่า..." แฮร์รี่เปรยเบาๆ เขาล้วงกระเป๋ากางเกง และวางเหรียญลงที่ถาดใส่เงิน

เอ็กซี่นับเหรียญแล้วทอนคืน "คุณเคยลองรึยัง? รสพิซซ่า"

แฮร์รี่นึกครู่นึง เขาเอียงหัวเล็กน้อย "เท่าที่จำได้...คิดว่าเคย"

เอ็กซี่รู้สึกได้ว่าหัวใจของเขาเต้นแรงขึ้นผิดปกติทันทีที่เขาเห็นอีกฝ่ายเอียงหัวเพื่อนึกคำตอบ

 

"แล้ว...เธอชอบสีฟ้าหรือสีเหลืองมากกว่ากัน?" 

พนักงานหนุ่มกระพริบตาอีกสองสามทีเพื่อรีบูทสติ "...ก็...สีเหลือง"

แฮร์รี่ดันกระบอกสีเขียวและสีเหลืองไปทางฝั่งของพนักงานหนุ่ม แล้วหยิบแค่กระบอกสีฟ้าไป 

"ขอบคุณสำหรับเมื่อวาน..." เขาพูดทิ้งท้าย ก่อนจะหันไปยิ้มให้พนักงานสาวเคาวเตอร์ข้างๆ และหันกลับมายิ้มให้เอ็กซี่ ก่อนจะเดินออกจากร้านไป

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> โอ้ย หิวพริงเกิลเลย


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เลิฟคอมแบบนี้ ต่อได้เรื่อยๆเมื่อพล็อตมา 555

"เฮ้! รีแลกซ์หน่อยน้องชาย เอาตั้งแต่ต้นอีกครั้งนะ รอชั้นนับสามแล้วค่อยพูดล่ะ" 

เสียงแหบๆของลุงหนวดเฟิ้มออกคำสั่ง ในมือของเขามีกล้องวิดิโอตัวเล็กๆ ที่หันเลนส์ไปทางพนักงานชายในชุดฟอร์มของร้านสะดวกซื้อ 

แฮร์รี่กำลังมองกลุ่มคนสี่ห้าคนที่หน้าแคชเชียร์จ่ายเงินด้านในสุด เนื่องจากเป็นช่วงบ่าย จึงทำให้ในร้านดูไม่ได้พลุกพล่านขนาดนั้น แต่สิ่งที่เขาสะดุดตามากที่สุดคือ เด็กหนุ่มผมสีบลอนด์คาราเมล คนที่เคยทำแผลที่นิ้วให้เขาเมื่อหลายสัปดาห์ก่อนคือคนที่ถูกกลุ่มตากล้องห้อมล้อมไว้ 

แฮร์รี่มองพนักงานหนุ่มคนนั้นอยู่ห่างๆ พลางเลือกซื้อกาแฟสำเร็จรูปและชา ที่ที่เขายื่นดูของอยู่ไม่ไกลจากบริเวณนั้นมากนัก 

"...สวัสดีครับ เอ็กซี่ครับ ผมจะพาทุกคนไปดูบรรยากาศของร้านกันนะครับ ไปกันเลยครับ!!....."

"....อืม...ขออีกรอบนะ เอาแบบร่าเริงกว่านี้หน่อย ประโยคสุดท้าย นายช่วยลากเสียงให้ยาวขึ้นได้มั้ย โอเค! นับสามนะ!"

แฮร์รี่(แอบ)ฟังสิ่งที่เด็กหนุ่มพนักงานร้านพูดซ้ำไปซ้ำมา โดยแต่ละครั้งก็จะจับได้ถึงน้ำเสียงที่พยายามจะร่าเริงแต่ก็ยังมีความเกร็งอยู่ในหางเสียง กว่า 10 นาทีกับ 3 ประโยคที่เด็กหนุ่มคนนี้ต้องพูดใส่กล้องหลายต่อหลายครั้ง จนกระทั่งการถ่ายทำหน้ากล้องจบลง 

"เรียบร้อยแล้วเจ้าหนู ขอบใจมาก!"   
ลุงหนวดเฟิ้มยกนิ้วโป้งให้กับพ่อหนุ่มพนักงานขายที่กลายเป็นพิธีกรหน้ากล้องจำเป็น ขณะเดียวกันพิธีกรจำเป็นก็ส่งยิ้มให้ พร้อมยกนิ้วโป้งให้ทั้งสองมือ 

เอ็กซี่เดินเลี่ยงออกมาจากบริเวณที่ถ่ายทำ เขาถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ การอยู่หน้ากล้องวิดิโอไม่ได้เป็นอะไรที่เขาถนัดเลยสักนิด

"ไม่ยักรู้ว่าร้านสะดวกซื้อต้องทำสกูปแนะนำร้านด้วย" 

เสียงที่คุ้นหูดังขึ้นข้างๆ 

เอ็กซี่สะดุ้งโหยง เพราะเขาคิดว่าไม่น่าจะมีใครเห็นเขาที่กำลังทำหน้าเบื่ออยู่ในมุมร้านแบบนี้ และเขาตาโตทันทีเมื่อเห็นว่าฝ่ายที่ทักเขาคือใคร 

หนุ่มใหญ่(ที่เขาแอบมองอยู่)บริษัทนักสืบชั้น25!!!

เอาจริงๆ เขาโคตรจะไม่อยากให้ผู้ชายคนนี้มาเห็นเขาในสภาพเบื่อโลกแบบนี้เลยให้ตายสิ!

"คุณเห็นที่ผมพูดกับกล้อง?"

"ก็สัก 5 นาทีที่แล้ว"

จริงๆแล้วคือ 10 นาที แต่แฮร์รี่เลือกที่จะทดเวลาให้สั้นลง

เด็กหนุ่มเผลออ้าปากค้าง เริ่มหน้าร้อนๆขึ้นมากะทันหัน 

"แล้วตะกี้...คุณได้ยินผมถอนหายใจรึเปล่า?"

"ถ้าชั้นอยู่ห่างไปตรงตู้น้ำตรงนั้นก็คิดว่าคงไม่ได้ยินนะ"

โป๊ะเชะ 

เด็กหนุ่มยกสองมือขึ้นปิดหน้า พร้อมส่งเสียงครางเบาๆ 

เอ็กซี่อยากจะหันหลังแล้ววิ่งหนีเข้าห้องเก็บของด้านในเหลือเกิน

แต่ไม่ได้ !!!

นี่เป็นโอกาสดีที่เขาจะได้คุยกับคนที่เขาแอบมองมาหลายเดือน!!!

"โอเค...พอดีว่าที่สำนักงานใหญ่ต้องการโปรโมทสาขาย่อยๆ เขาเลยส่งทีมมาถ่ายวิดิโอแนะนำร้าน แล้วทุกคนก็ถีบผมออกมาจากหลังเคาวเตอร์นั้น" 

เอ็กซี่อธิบายเรื่องราวที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อชั่วโมงก่อนแบบคร่าวๆให้อีกฝ่ายฟัง ก่อนจะหันไปมองลูกค้าตัวสูงในชุดสูทสีน้ำตาลพอดีตัว พลางมือขวาก็ยกขึ้นเกาท้ายทอยแก้เก้อ

"คือ...ผมไม่ค่อยชินเวลามีกล้องแบบนี้"

"ก็ไม่แย่หรอก..." แฮร์รี่พูด รอยยิ้มจางติดอยู่ที่ใบหน้าตลอดเวลา "ฉันว่าเธอทำได้ดีมาก"

เอ็กซี่สตั้นไปวิกว่าๆ 

หน้าที่เริ่มเห่อร้อนก็ยิ่งร้อนมากขึ้น จนเด็กหนุ่มอดไม่ได้ที่จะเอาหลังมือทั้งสองข้างมาแตะที่แก้ม พยายามกดแก้มตัวเองไม่ให้ยิ้มออกมา 

"คุณ...เอิ่ม คิดงั้นเหรอฮะ?"

เป็นโชคดีของแฮร์รี่ที่เด็กหนุ่มก้มมองต่ำ เพราะเขาจะไม่มีวันเห็นว่าคนตัวสูงกว่าแอบอ้าปากค้างเพราะท่าทางน่าเอ็นดูของคนตัวเล็กกว่า

"ใช่...ฉันว่า...เธอดู...ดูดีมาก"

เด็กหนุ่มบอกเลยว่าตอนนี้หัวใจเขาเต้นแรงมาก มากเสียจนมันทำให้เขาหูอื้อ และไม่มั่นใจว่าตะกี้เขาฟังอีกฝ่ายผิดไปรึเปล่า

เอ็กซี่หัวเราะแก้เขิน มือทั้งสองกอดอกแน่น เผื่อว่าหัวใจของเขาจะเต้นช้าลงถ้าเขารัดมันแน่นขึ้น 

"ขะ ขอบคุณฮะ..."

ติ๊ดๆ

เสียงเตือนเมสเซจเข้าจากมือถือของแฮร์รี่ดังแทรกออกมาจากกระเป๋าเสื้อสูท

แฮร์รี่หยิบมันออกมา ก่อนจะถลึงตาใส่เมสเซจที่โชว์อยู่ที่หน้าจอ

เขาเม้มปากแน่นทีนึงก่อนจะต่อบทสนทนากับเด็กหนุ่ม

"โทษที ฉันต้องไปทำงานต่อแล้ว ขอตัวก่อนนะ" 

ถึงจะแอบเสียดาย แต่เอ็กซี่เองก็เพิ่งจะนึกได้ว่าเขายังไม่ออกชิปและต้องเข้าไปทำหน้าที่แคชเชียร์ต่อ

"ผมเองก็ต้องกลับไปคิดเงินต่อ...ไว้เจอกันนะครับ" เด็กหนุ่มก้าวออกมาจากตรงที่เขาคุยกับแฮร์รี่ แต่เพียงไม่กี่ก้าว เขาก็ถูกเรียกชื่อรั้งไว้อีกครั้ง

"คุณอันวิน!"

เอ็กซี่หันกลับไปอีกครั้ง พบว่าคนตัวสูงกว่าเดินเข้ามาหาเขา พร้อมกับยื่นกระป๋องน้ำอัดลมสีเงินๆให้

"ถ้าไม่เย็นแล้วก็เอาไปเปลี่ยนในตู้ก็แล้วกัน ฉันเลี้ยง"

เอ็กซี่รับกระป๋องไว้แบบงงๆ ก่อนที่ชายร่างสูงจะสบตาเขาพร้อมกับยิ้มอย่างอ่อนโยนให้ แล้วเดินออกจากประตูร้านสะดวกซื้อไป

\------

ติ๊ดๆ

เสียงเมสเซจเข้าดังขึ้นอีกครั้งตอนที่แฮร์รี่กำลังรอลิฟท์เพื่อที่จะขึ้นไปที่ออฟฟิศของเขาที่ชั้น 25

แฮร์รี่กลอกตาให้กับมือถือในมือเมื่อเห็นว่าใครเป็นคนเมสเซจมา ข้อความเมื่อตะกี้เขายังไม่ได้เปิดอ่านดู จึงทำให้ยังปรากฏอยู่ที่หน้าจอเรียงต่อกัน

Merlin : ถ้านายยังไม่ขึ้นมาภายใน3นาที คราวหน้าฉันจะลงไปซื้อพร้อมนาย

Merlin : หากาแฟไม่เจอหรือมัวแต่ไปจีบพนักงานร้านสะดวกซื้อกันแน่!?(devil grins)

แฮร์รี่หวังว่าถ้าชาติหน้ามีจริง เขาจะไม่เกิดมาเป็นเพื่อนกับผู้ชายหัวล้านชื่อเมอร์ลินนี่อีกเด็ดขาด!!!!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เมอร์ลินอยากจะเห็นหน้าคอนบินี่บอยที่ทำให้แฮร์รี่ต้องลงไปที่ร้านบ่อยๆ เหลือเกิน
> 
> จะเจอรึเปล่านะ? อิอิอิ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> หึ พี่แมทธิวไม่มีวันทำให้เรา angst ได้หรอกค่ะ   
> พรากพวกเขาไป อีชั้นก็เอากลับมาได้ วะฮ่ะฮ่าาาา

"ร็อกซ์!!!!! เขาเรียกฉันว่า คุณอันวิน!"

 

เป็นช่วงเย็นแล้วเมื่อร็อกซี่มาเข้าชิปตามตารางของเธอ และทันทีที่เธอเดินเข้ามาในร้าน เอ็กซี่ก็รีบคว้าแขนเธอลากเข้าไปในห้องพักพนักงานด้านในทันที 

ร็อกซี่ยังแอบงงๆ กับสิ่งที่เพื่อนของเธอพูด พลางถอดเสื้อโค้ทสีครีมและผ้าพันคอออก ก่อนจะพามันไปเก็บที่ล็อกเกอร์ ซึ่งข้างๆ ตัวเธอก็ยังคงมีเพื่อนชายกระดิกหางเดินตามต้อยๆ ไม่ห่าง

 

"ใครเหรอ?" 

 

"ก็คุณนักสืบชั้น 25 คนนั้นไง!!" 

 

ร็อกซี่ยังจำวันนั้นได้ดี วันที่เอ็กซี่วิ่งกลับมาที่ร้านแล้วเล่าให้เธอฟังว่าเขาเผลอมองตามแผ่นหลังของชายคนหนึ่งที่กว้างกว่ามหาสมุทรแปซิฟิก จนขึ้นไปถึงชั้น 25 ของตึก ซึ่งเป็นที่ทำงานของชายคนนั้น 

ร็อกซี่ยกยิ้มกว้าง เธอหยิบกระจกในล็อกเกอร์ออกมาเพื่อส่องตัวเองเวลาที่เธอผูกผมหางม้า

 

"วันนี้เธอเจอเขาเหรอเอ็กซี่ แล้ว...ไงต่อ?"

 

"เขาเรียกชื่อฉันร็อกซ์!! เขารู้ได้ไงว่าฉันชื่ออันวิน หรือว่าเขาไปสืบประวัติของฉันมาแล้ว!"

 

บางครั้ง ร็อกซี่ก็ไม่อยากจะดับฝันของเพื่อนเธอนักหรอก 

แต่ก็ต้องเคาะให้ตื่นบ้างอะไรบ้าง

ร็อกซี่หันไปมองเพื่อนของเธอข้างๆ ที่ทำหน้าตื่นเต้นเหมือนถูกรางวัลที่ 1 ยังไงอย่างงั้น

 

"ก็ป้ายชื่อเธอมันเขียนว่างั้นนิ!"

 

\-----

 

"ฉันให้นายลงไปซื้อกาแฟกับชาที่ชั้นล่าง ไม่ใช่ให้นายไปยืนคุยกับคนขาย"

 

ทันทีที่แฮร์รี่กลับเข้ามาถึงออฟฟิศที่ชั้น 25 เขาก็ถูกเมอร์ลินเพื่อนหัวล้านของเขายิงคำถามใส่ทันที 

เมอร์ลินจำได้ว่าเมื่อเดือนก่อน แฮร์รี่ขึ้นมาที่ออฟฟิศพร้อมกับปลาสเตอร์แปะนิ้ว 

พอถามว่าไปโดนอะไรมาก็บอกว่า โดนตู้เย็นที่ร้านสะดวกซื้อบาด แล้วพนักงานที่ร้านก็ช่วยทำแผลให้ 

แล้วหลังจากวันนั้น แฮร์รี่ก็กลับขึ้นมาที่ออฟฟิศพร้อมกับพริงเกิล 1 กระบอก

บอกว่าตอนนี้มีโปรโมชั่น 2 แถม 1 แต่พอเขาถามว่าแล้วอีก 2 กระบอกหายไปไหน เพื่อนของเขากลับตอบหน้าตายว่ายกให้พนักงานที่ช่วยทำแผลเขาไปแล้ว 

 

นี่ไม่ใช่แฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ทที่เขารู้จัก

 

"พอดีที่ร้านมีคนมาถ่ายวิดิโอ ก็เลยพลุกพล่านไปหน่อย"

 

เสียงของชายร่างสูงกับประโยคที่ฟังยังไงก็ไม่ใช่เหตุผลของการกลับขึ้นมาที่ออฟฟิศช้า ดึงสติของอีกฝ่ายกลับมา

 

"ก็เลยทำให้นายจ่ายตังค์ช้า...ว่างั้น?"

 

"ทำนองนั้น..." แฮร์รี่ไม่ยอมมองหน้าเพื่อน แต่หันหลังเดินหายเข้าไปในครัวเล็กๆ เพื่อเก็บชาและกาแฟกับของที่ซื้อมา

 

เมอร์ลินหันกลับไปที่แทบเล็ตในมือ ก่อนจะหันขวับไปทางห้องครัว เมื่อเขาได้ยินเสียงฮัมเพลงดังลอดออกมา

 

เพื่อนของเขาฮัมเพลง!!!!

 

เมอร์ลินวางแทบเล็ตลงที่โต๊ะ ถอดแว่นออกแล้วใช้นิ้วชี้กับโป้งนวดคลึงที่หว่างคิ้วของเขา

 

ก่อนกลับบ้านเขาคงต้องแวะไปดูสักหน่อยแล้วว่าใครที่ทำให้เพื่อนของเขาเปลี่ยนไปได้ขนาดนี้!!

\----

"ยินดีต้อนรับครับ!"

เสียงทักทายตามมารยาทดังขึ้นทันทีที่ประตูอัตโนมัติเปิดออก

ชายวัยกลางคน หัวล้าน เดินเข้ามาในร้านสะดวกซื้อที่ดูพลุกพล่านในระดับหนึ่ง เนื่องจากเป็นช่วงที่บริษัทอื่นๆ เลิกงานพอดี

เมอร์ลินชายตามองพนักงานที่แคชเชียร์ชำระเงิน ที่ตอนนี้ประจำอยู่ครบทุกเคาว์เตอร์

ผู้ชาย 2 ผู้หญิง 1 

เขาเคยลงมาที่ร้านสะดวกซื้อนี้บ่อยครั้งก็จริง แต่ก็ไม่ได้สังเกตว่าพนักงานคนไหนที่ดูแล้วน่าจะตรงสเป็คเพื่อนร่วมงานของเขา 

เขาเดินตรงไปที่ตู้เครื่องดื่มแช่เย็นที่อยู่ด้านในสุดของร้าน

เขาเปิดประตูตู้แช่เย็น

ไอเย็นจากภายในตู้พวยพุ่งออกมาปะทะเสื้อสเวตเตอร์สีน้ำตาลเข้ม

เขามองกระป๋องเบียร์ที่วางเรียงอยู่ที่ชั้นวางด้านล่าง ก่อนจะหยิบกระป๋องที่อยู่ริมขวาสุดออกมา 2 กระป๋อง แล้วผลักประตูตู้แช่เย็นให้ปิดลง

เขาก้าวต่อไปที่ตู้แช่ตู้ข้างๆ ที่มีกาแฟกระป๋องหลากหลายยี่ห้อแช่อยู่ 

เขาดึงประตูตู้เปิดออก แล้วหยิบกาแฟดำยี่ห้อที่ดื่มเป็นประจำออกมา 2 กระป๋อง

 

ว่าจะเอาไปฝากแฮร์รี่

 

แต่สุดท้ายก็ปล่อยกระป๋องนึงไว้ที่เดิม 

 

...เหอะ! ทำไมเขาต้องซื้อไปให้เพื่อนร่วมงานของเขาที่เอาแต่อู้งานมาจีบเด็กร้านสะดวกซื้อนั้นด้วย!!

เขายิ้มมุมปากให้กับประตูตู้แช่ที่งับปิดลงตามแรงผลัก ก่อนจะเดินตรงไปยังเคาวเตอร์แคชเชียร์ชำระเงิน

พอดีกับที่เคาวเตอร์ที่มีเด็กสาวผมม้าประจำอยู่ว่าง เขาจึงเลือกวางกระป๋องเบียร์และกาแฟลงตรงหน้าเธอ

 

"สวัสดีค่ะ" พนักงานสาวทักทายแต่ปาก ไม่ได้เงยหน้าขึ้นมามองลูกค้า

 

ซึ่งเมอร์ลินเองก็ไม่ได้แคร์อะไร เขาล้วงกระเป๋ากางเกงเพื่อหยิบธนบัตรย่อยๆ ออกมาชำระค่าสินค้า 

 

"สนใจสินค้าใหม่ กัมมี่แบร์รส sour fruit มั้ยคะ? ซื้อ 1 แถม 1"

 

"ไม่ครับ"

 

"ตอนนี้มีโปรโมชั่นของกาแฟกระป๋อง ใช้แค่ '3 สิทธิ์' ก็ซื้อ 2 แถม 1 ได้เลยนะคะ"

 

เมอร์ลินชักจะรำคาญการเชียร์ขายของทางร้าน แต่ก็เข้าใจได้ว่ามันเป็นหน้าที่ของพนักงานทุกคน 

เขาเงยหน้ายิ้มอย่างสุภาพให้กับพนักงานสาว "ไม่เป็นไรครับ ผมไม่ได้สะสม 'สิทธิ์' เอาไว้"

 

ทันทีที่สบตากับพนักงานสาว เมอร์ลินก็พบกับดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเฮเซลจ้องกลับมา

คิ้วโก่งได้รูป เรือนผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนที่ถูกมัดรวบไว้ด้านหลังยิ่งทำให้ใบหน้าของหล่อนดูอ่อนเยาแต่ก็คมคายและมีเสน่ห์ 

เธอยกยิ้มมุมปากสีชมพูคอรัลให้กับเขา มือข้างนึงก็คว้าเอาใบเสร็จสีขาวในกล่องหลังเครื่องคิดเงินขึ้นมาชูให้อีกฝ่ายเห็น

 

"ถ้าอยากได้ 'สิทธิ์' ฉันมีให้คุณเยอะเลยแหละ..."

 

\----

 

"เมอร์ลิน?"

 

"หือ?"

 

"นายป่วยรึเปล่า?"

 

"เปล่าหนิ"

 

"แล้วนายซื้อกาแฟมาทำไมตั้ง 6 กระป๋อง?"

 

"ก็แค่...มันมีโปรโมชั่น"

 

เจ้าตัวพูดเสียงเรียบ สายตาจดจ่ออยู่ที่หน้าจอคอมพิวเตอร์

 

"แล้วกัมมี่แบร์ 2 ห่อนี่ล่ะ?"

 

ชายหัวล้านหันไปมองถุงขนมหลอกเด็กในมือของแฮร์รี่อย่างไม่ยี่หร่า แล้วหันกลับไปที่หน้าจอคอมพิวเตอร์เหมือนเดิม

 

"พนักงานให้มาฟรี เขาคิดเงินฉันผิด"

 

แฮร์รี่ยืนยัน นอนยัน นั่งยันได้เลยว่า เพื่อนร่วมงานของเขากำลังพูดโกหก

เมอร์ลินไม่เคยซื้อของตามโปรโมชั่น หรือซื้อเพราะสินค้านั้นลดราคา

หรือถึงแม้พนักงานในร้านจะคิดเงินผิดและให้ขนมพวกนี้มาเป็นการขอโทษ ไม่มีทางที่เมอร์ลินจะรับเอาไว้อย่างแน่นอน

 

นี่ไม่ใช่เมอร์ลินที่เขารู้จัก

 

...เกิดอะไรขึ้นที่ร้านสะดวกซื้อถึงทำให้เพื่อนของเขาเปลี่ยนไปได้ขนาดนี้??...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // เขียนเสร็จแล้วน้ำตาไหลพราก 
> 
> เอาสองคนนี้คืนมาน้าาา TT____TT


End file.
